The CoolestScariest Super Power
by Dexter'sTrinity
Summary: This is a story about a boy who finds he has a super power where he can go INTO movies. It mostly centers around the movie SAW but their are brief references to Poltergeist. It's Teen for mild violence, possibly frighting scenes, and dark humor. Enjoy!


The **Coolest/Scariest** Superpower

I cannot believe I'm doing this. Okay, I mean, I love scary things but I've never done anything like this. I, Shlord Shroler was going actually going to see, SAW- the movie! Well not going to see it, I'm going "into it" . . .

Okay, let me back up so you know what I'm talking about. Three years ago, I decided to go to the store, Blockbuster, and rent a movie. I know, no one goes to Blockbuster anymore but I saw it on the side of the road and went in. When I went inside, I immediately sighted a 1980's movie, called "Poltergist," that I'd wanted to see for a long time. I went home, turned on my television and put the movie into, yes, a VCR. I was halfway through the film-right at the point where the little blonde girl comes out of the TV screen- and I yell "Wow that looks so fake." And then. The girl touches my face. No joke. I scream and spin around but I'm not in my house anymore; I'm _in_ the house from the movie.

A lot of things happened then- some really messed up things-but that's a story for another day. The important thing for this story, is that I learned I apparently have the ability to go "into" horror movies. Yeah, I know, it's pretty weird.

Anyway, so three years later I wanted to go into a Haunted House based on the movie, _SAW_ , probably one of the stupidest decisions of my life. Just so you know I'm only nine, so don't judge.

Here's how it all started. One Halloween night, in 2011, my dad, brother, sister, and my friend and I, all went to a Haunted House called "Hannah's Haunted Acres," in Indianapolis. When we got there it was packed but we still got on the line to go on a hay ride. That took four hours. Yeah, and we got on line around 8:00, so do the math. Once we got off the hay ride it was really late, so everyone was tired and worn out, yet I still wanted to go into some haunted houses. First up, a SAW haunted house.

"Come on, please go with me." I begged.

"Too many lights" said my dad.

"Too scary" my friend said.

"Ughh, what's happening now?' said my brother.

"No way in heck" said my sister.

Great. This will be fun, I thought sarcastically. I better get in line.

Luckily, there was no one on the line for the SAW haunted house, so I able to go in right away. Yippee! Before I went in, though, I looked around one last time to see if anyone, anyone would go in with me. A group of teenagers came running to get in line yelling. "Those beep beep beeps! Isn't it fun to just beep beep beep?" one teen said to another. In case you didn't guess they didn't say "beep." Just as they were about to push past me, they looked back and stopped.

"Wait," one teen said, "are you going in by yourself?"

"Well you see I . . ." started to say.

"That's so dope," another teen said, cutting me off.

"How old are you?" said the one I perceived as the oldest of the group.

"Nine," I answered proudly.

"Wow," they seemed to say in unison. "And you're going in all alone? That's so cool."

"Well, good luck," they all said and then they walked into the SAW haunted house.

If teenagers thought I was cool, well then I must be cool, I thought. I was going to walk into the haunted house with the sole purpose of impressing random teens I had just met. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and stepped in.

When I opened my eyes I saw a man lying dead on the floor in a large empty room (except for a glass panel and a black TV screen) with blood everywhere. Wow, I thought: that's pretty realistic. Okay, time to move to the next room I thought, surprisingly excited. Then I noticed a problem...there was no exit. I was IN another horror movie!

"No," I exclaimed aloud, "NO! Not again!" I yelled.

I spun around; no exit.

"NO, NO, NO!"

I started banging on the glass panel. I felt claustrophobic. I burst into tears, losing all

dignity. "Why does this happen to me?" I thought, defeated. No, I'm going to get out of here alive and well, and no one is going to stop me, not even a puppet on a TV screen. Wait a second, a puppet on a TV screen? What!

"Oh god!" I yelled. "What is that?"

There was a black and red puppet swinging back and forth on a rocking chair on the TV screen. It started to speak in a low, gravelly tone,

"I want to play a game, Shlord."

"Okay...how about we play GET ME OUT OF HERE"

The puppet continued talking.

"You think you are clever, cool, like you're the only one who would go into SAW haunted house. I'm here to tell you are wrong...by torturing you until you die."

"That, makes no sense." I replied, trying not to sound frightened.

Then I had a thought, "How did I get here if I didn't go into a movie?"

"The movie was playing in the beginning of the haunted house."

"I'm not even going to . . ." I started to say, then sighed.

"Behind you, through the glass, are the teenagers you were talking to outside the haunted house."

I turned around, and sure enough, when I looked through the glass really closely, there were the teenagers. They were hanging by their feet which were bloody and bruised.

The puppet continued talking, "Under you is a trap door from which you can escape and go back to your world, where everyone will think you're the coolest person in the world...except . . . . the teenagers will die."

"Oh god," I whispered quietly once again.

"To save them, you will need to tell them what you truly think about going into the house."

"That's not so bad," I responded.

"Then, after that, cut off your hand. You have 60 seconds or everyone dies."

The screen went black.

"Please," the teens said in muffled voices. "Please save us!"

I was stressed beyond belief. I had to tell them I was scared? I couldn't do that. They wouldn't think I was cool; yet I had to in order to save them.

"40 seconds remaining." a voice said from an intercom up above.

I once again took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I… I . . . I . . ." said in a shaky voice, "I was scared to go into the haunted house alone."

The teenagers gasped.

"When I saw all of you, I actually was wondering if you'd go with me," I said cringing.

Silence.

Finally one teenager started to speak, "That is the bravest thing I've ever heard" he said, speaking as if he was, I don't know, in awe of me.

"Thanks," I said, blushing beet red.

Then, they all started laughing.

"You…actually believed," they said between laughs, "That we were serious? Wow, you're so uncool."

My heart sank.

"20 seconds remaining." the voice from the intercom said.

"Okay, man," they said still laughing, "Cut off your hand and get us out of here."

That's when I burst out laughing myself "Hahahaha...nope."

"You are kidding," one teen said desperately.

"I learned my lesson today. But saving lives isn't something I've learned yet, being so uncool and all," I finished with a smirk.

Sorry-gotta go, guys!" I smiled and walked out through the trapdoor

I did learn something today; being cool isn't everything, sometimes you need to do what's in your own best interest. I bet the teens learned something too...never trust a nine year old with your life.


End file.
